The present invention is directed to a portable setting device for driving fastening elements into a receiving material. The device includes a housing with a muzzle part mounted on and projecting outwardly from it. The muzzle part has an axially extending barrel arranged to be pressed against the receiving material. A region within the barrel is arranged to receive a fastening element positioned to be driven into the receiving material. A feeler is displaceably mounted in the muzzle part and has a leading end located outwardly from the leading end of the muzzle part in a first position and is displaceable into a second position, flush with the leading end of the muzzle part, so that the fastening element can be driven.
Such a setting device is known in general and has a receiving region for a fastening element in position to be driven into a structural member. In addition, it has a muzzle part and a feeler projecting outwardly from the leading end of the muzzle part. When the feeler is displaced into a position flush with the leading end of the muzzle part, a fastening element can be driven by the setting device. This setting device can be triggered even when there is no fastening element in the receiving region.